


Unconventional Affection

by LadyPurity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Felching, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Slight Scat, Somnophilia, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPurity/pseuds/LadyPurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The father-son relationship wasn't ever really meant to be like this.  But then, neither Severus nor Harry have ever been "normal".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual abuse of children and child pornography is very, very wrong. I do not, in any way, condone the sorts of acts described in this story. It is fiction, pure and simple. If any of the tags bother you, do us both a favor, and don't read this.

Severus woke to the incomparable feeling of a hot mouth wrapped around his already hard and aching prick. He knew who it was. There was only one other person staying in his rooms and even Albus could not get in here without his permission. Yes, he knew who it was, but it took him only a moment to decide to ignore that fact and just enjoy his first blow job in years. And fuck that little mouth knew its business.

Severus lasted only a few minutes, his eyes closed so that he could pretend ignorance, before his hands fisted into that short, messy hair. He shoved down hard as his hips snapped up, forcing his wide cock down that too-tight throat. Oh, Salazar… Yes… That’s what he’d been missing. He heard and _felt_ – Merlin, did he _feel_ – that sweet throat gagging around his cock, but the delicious cock-sucker did not fight against his hold. He didn’t pull away.

The gagging continued as Severus fucked that tight throat, interspersed with whimpers and the wet sounds of vomiting, but still he did not try to pull away. He just took everything Severus saw fit to give him and that was unbelievably arousing.

A few minutes more and he couldn’t take it any longer. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. He found his vision filled with tearful green eyes staring back at him. Tears and snot and vomit covered that adorable little face, his small mouth stretched to its limit to accommodate Severus’ width, his throat distended painfully.

Severus groaned and his hips snapped up harder, faster, fucking that beautiful little mouth. He held off his orgasm for as long as possible, but eventually, he could delay it no longer. With a loud moan, he shot his load down the tight throat of his beautiful son.

When he was finally spent, he carefully drew Harry away, and took a moment to examine that gorgeous face. Smeared in tears, snot, and thick, colorless vomit dredged up from a mostly empty stomach. Sweet lips red and puffy and stretched painfully. Finally he released him and collapsed back onto his pillows, panting while Harry carefully wiped his face clean.

When his breathing had begun to steady and Harry was sitting uncertainly at the foot of his bed, Severus opened his arms to the boy, who happily curled his small body into them.

“What was that, Harry?” he asked at last.

“D-did you like it, sir?” the boy asked timidly.

Severus smiled at the nervous child and ran a hand gently through his messy black hair. It was difficult for him to believe that he’d been a childless bachelor a mere two months ago. Oh, of course he’d been a father for seven years now, but he’d not known it. Lily had never told him that Harry was his, and after she’d died, the boy had been sent to her sister’s family. That was the last Severus had heard of him until two months ago. He’d not known that that vile woman had left the boy at an orphanage the first night. He’d not known that the caretaker at the orphanage had been abusing Harry for the last two years. He’d had no idea until Albus had finally been alerted when Harry had nearly been killed.

What had followed was months of rehabilitation, during which a search for suitable blood donors to treat the boy’s HIV had led to the discovery that Severus was actually his biological father. Thankfully, the close blood relation had allowed him to brew the cure for the primarily muggle disease. Harry was now as healthy as any seven-year-old. Physically.

He remained very quiet and timid, however. He never seemed to believe that Severus truly loved him, no matter how he’d tried to impress it upon the boy.

Before this morning, however, he’d never touched his son inappropriately. He’d never even considered it, no matter how sweet his young body was or how many times Severus had wanked to the thought of Harry’s previous “guardian” doing vile things to that sweet body. Severus knew that it was wrong, and that detestable muggle would piss sitting down for the rest of his life, but that didn’t stop Severus from looking upon his child with lust. He’d discovered his preference for young boys shortly before taking the Mark. It was, in large part, the reason he’d done it. “Good guys” after all, just didn’t look at little boys that way. In the end, though he’d very much enjoyed the “perks” of the job, it hadn’t been worth it.

“I did, Harry,” Severus answered quietly. “Of course, I did. But I want to know why you decided to do it. Have I ever done anything to make you think I required something like that from you?”

“No, sir,” Harry whispered warily.

“Daddy, Harry. I’ve asked you to call me, Daddy.”

“Yes, Daddy,” the boy repeated dutifully.

Severus smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss the boy’s temple. “Now, will you answer my question?”

Harry swallowed hard, glanced briefly at Severus, and then looked very hard at the canopy over the bed. “Um. Master Jones liked it when I woke him up like that.”

Severus scowled at the mention of that vile man.

Harry noticed the scowl because he tensed. “I’m sorry, sir – Daddy. I mean Daddy. I’m sorry, if I did wrong. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to make you happy.”

Severus made an effort to remove the scowl. “It’s okay, Harry. I’m not angry with you, son.”

Harry turned to give him a cautious smile, which Severus returned. “I… Do you want me to wake you up like that every morning?” the boy asked hopefully. “And I can do other things, too! I can. Master Jones used to put his prick in my bum. You can do that!”

Severus grimaced slightly as he felt his spent prick twitch with approval of the suggestion.

“Or I could wash you in the tub, or put my hand in your bum! Master Jones said I was very good at sucking his nipples!”

Severus’ cock started to harden again as he listened to that sweet young voice extoling such forbidden pleasures, practically _begging_ Severus to partake of that delectable body. But…

No. It was wrong. This was his son! The boy had been through enough! He wasn’t some random muggle child. Severus could _not_ do this. He had promised himself when Harry had come to stay with him that he would not do this. This morning had to be a one-time thing. He had to demand that the boy forget all such notions.

“Can I show you? Please, Daddy?”

Damn it.

Severus couldn’t quite muster the will to decline, even if he didn’t give in to the urge to endorse the idea.

Unfortunately – or fortunately, perhaps – Harry took the non-answer as permission and tentatively maneuvered himself to wrap those swollen lips around one of Severus’ dark, flat nipples. Just when Severus thought he may have mustered the will to stop the boy, small, even teeth closed around his sensitive nub and a small tongue darted out to flick at it.

Severus groaned and eased himself onto his back again so that Harry had easier access. “You are quite good at that, Harry,” he breathed, resting one hand on the back of the boy’s head.

He felt Harry smile in pleasure against him.

He moaned appreciatively as the boy worked first one nipple, and then the other. His hands came to rest of the boy’s slender sides and slowly fell lower to massage that pert little arse. Harry made a happy sort of moan and Severus felt his already flagging restraint slip further. He eased his hands in under the boy’s pants and let them slide over silken flesh. He didn’t last long before his fingers moved to brush over that tight little hole.

“Do you want to put your prick in me, Daddy?” Harry asked, his breath ghosting over Severus’ attentive nipples.

Severus groaned at the innocent question. “I do, Harry,” he found himself admitting. “I really, really do.”

“Should I get on my knees or my back?” the boy asked agreeably.

“Your back,” Severus didn’t even hesitate to choose. He wanted to see that beautiful face. “Take off your pajamas, Harry,” he said when Harry started to move onto his back.

The boy obediently paused to strip, and then laid down, his head on the pillows, his knees up and spread.

Severus’ wet his lips hungrily at the sight of the naked and willing child. Merlin, what a delicious sight. He leaned down to kiss the boy’s swollen lips. Slipped his tongue into that delectable mouth. Then he drew back and lowered his eyes to the tiny prick, snug little sack, and tight hole. His cock jumped at the idea of just shoving his way into that gorgeous hole, but he restrained himself. This wasn’t some random boy. This was his son. He would do this properly.

He lowered himself onto his elbows and licked lightly at the flaccid prick.

Harry twitched and yelped in surprise. 

“Has anyone ever done that to you before, Harry?” Severus asked quietly, his lips lightly brushing the rapidly hardening little cock as every syllable.

“N-no, Daddy,” Harry gasped.

“Hmm. Do you like it?” Severus inquired slyly, licking it lightly again.

“Ah! Y-yes. I-I do, Daddy.”

Severus smirked and opened his mouth to take the whole cock and balls into the confines of his hot mouth. He moved to place one hand on the boy’s hip to hold him steady when he started bucking wildly at the feel of Severus’ tongue exploring every sweet curve of the flesh in his mouth.

Within minutes, the boy was trembling and twitching in his mouth, with what was probably his first juvenile orgasm.

It made Severus think fondly to the first time he’d wanked himself to a real orgasm. He didn’t want that for Harry. He wanted to be there the first time the boy produced ejaculate. In that moment, watching the boy panting and wide-eyed, he decided that he would be.

While Harry returned to his sensibilities, Severus fetched his lubricant from his bedside table and carefully slicked one finger. He slipped it into the boy swiftly and Harry flinched and whimpered slightly. That whimper was addictive, and Severus didn’t wait as long as he should before adding a second finger. The boy whimpered again, but not over much. Not like any of the others Severus had had before. Harry was used to this, and, Severus suspected, that muggle had never been this gentle. He’d probably never even used lube.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, Harry,” Severus managed to say, but only because he doubted the boy would take him up on that offer.

“It’s okay, Daddy,” Harry gasped.

Severus shoved in a third finger and got another delicious whimper, this one louder. He fingered the boy roughly and watched, entranced as fine cracks formed in the flesh of the over-stretched hole. His cock would stretch it even wider.

He lasted only moments more before removing his fingers. He watched the hole slowly work to close itself while he slicked his cock. It was nearly sealed when he positioned himself carefully over the child. He looked down into wide green eyes. Harry knew what was coming next. Severus could see that he was braced for the pain.

“I love you, Harry,” he whispered, and he kissed that sweet mouth once more before shoving his cock into the unresisting child.

Harry screamed into his mouth and Severus groaned in ecstasy. Gods, it had been so long since he’d done this. More than three years, and then only once. He’d not done this regularly since the Dark Lord fell. He’d nearly forgotten just how tight a little boy’s ass could be. So tight as to be slightly painful, but he liked it that way.

He leaned back, taking the boy’s thighs carefully in hand and guiding that little ass up onto his thighs as he knelt, fully buried within his son. He spread his legs for a better angle and pulled out slowly before pushing back in, entranced by the sight of his large cock impaling that tiny body. Harry groaned and whimpered at every thrust and Severus didn’t blame him. Though it had been a long time, he remembered what it had felt like to be fucked by a grown man when he was this age. His own father had never been gentle. Never loving. He’d never even used lube. He’d always fucked Severus angrily, as though it was a punishment. Severus may punish the boy that way someday, but not as a matter of course. Certainly not.

Every thrust was pushing drops of blood from the cracks around Harry’s straining hole now, and Severus watched it as he began to pick up the pace. Harry was sobbing quietly now, and Severus looked up to meet his eyes. Even now, his face distended in a rictus of pain, tears streaking his face, sobs wracking his chest, the boy looked at him with love. Acceptance. Permission.

Severus fucked harder, needing to see how far he could push the boy without being asked to stop. He hoped the boy didn’t ask him to stop now. He wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to uphold the promise he’d made. Not with that wonderful tight heat encasing his aching cock.

Harry wept openly, without shame. Without begging for it to stop. He just endured. Severus reveled in his wonderful child, and he took his time, slowing when necessary to prolong the experience.

“Look at me, Harry,” Severus instructed breathlessly when the child began clenching his eyes closed against the pain. He wanted to see those beautiful eyes, the trust and love in them, while he defiled that precious body. “So beautiful, Harry. Daddy loves you so much.”

The boy continued to sob, but he smiled as well now.

“You’re such a good little boy, Harry,” he continued to croon while he pounded into the boy’s adorable little body. “You’re so tight, sweetheart. Oh, yes… That hurts, doesn’t it, baby boy? Daddy’s big cock hurts your little hole. Oh, Merlin… Harry… You’re fucking perfect, sweet boy.”

He leaned forward again, sliding his tongue into that sweet little mouth. Too far, making the boy gag. He groaned his pleasure while Harry gagged around his tongue and continued to weep. He adjusted his angle and pounded into the child with more force, eliciting small, pathetic screams.

Having just come, Severus had no difficulty in lasting a solid hour, but eventually, he knew that he had to stop or there would be no time for breakfast before he had to attend his first class. And he didn’t want Harry to miss breakfast.

He increased his tempo, leaning back again to see the now blood-soaked hole that he was penetrating. Harry’s tiny cock and balls, limp now, with the pain, jiggled with each forceful thrust and Severus didn’t even try to withhold his groan as he pumped into the boy’s ass the same come that had seen him conceived eight years ago.

He wrapped himself around the sobbing, trembling child as he came down from that wonderful high. “Thank you, Harry,” he finally breathed. “You’ve made me very, very happy.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy,” the child gasped out between slowly lessening sobs, though he still held himself tense with the pain that Severus knew from experience would linger for days without assistance. The child’s body simply wasn’t big enough to handle that much cock yet.

He kissed the boy’s lips tenderly before drawing his length out regretfully. He lowered his face between those trembling thighs again and slid his tongue into the hole his cock had just vacated. He licked and speared the boy gently as he savored the flavors of blood and come and excrement combined.

When the boy’s hole was finally clean, Severus kissed his thigh once more and then left him for a moment in order to retrieve a potion from his private store. He found the child curled into a miserable, weeping ball when he returned. He gently pulled his son into his lap and coaxed him to drink the potion. Once it was down, Severus carded his hand lightly through the boy’s hair while he waited for the potion to do its job.

It took only a few minutes before Harry drew back to look at him. “What was that?” he asked timidly.

“A healing potion,” Severus smiled gently. “As long as you’re a good boy, you’ll never have to suffer through pain _after_ , okay?”

The boy’s smile was absolutely beautiful as he wrapped his arms around Severus in a hug bolder than Severus had yet seen from the child. Severus adjusted his hold slightly so that he could slide one hand between the child’s legs and gently massage his tiny prick. Harry’s breathing increased in time with the hardening of the petite cock and Severus smiled to himself. He wanted to end this on a pleasurable note for the child. He wanted his thoughts about it to be primarily fond.

When he knew that Harry was getting close to another dry orgasm, he maneuvered him gently to lie on his back across the bed and he lowered his face to take that sweet sex into his mouth again. How he adored that the entirety fit so easily. Harry was _so_ young.

He lifted his eyes to watch Harry’s face as he came, and he smiled as he rose to press a kiss to his son’s sweaty forehead. “You’ve had a rough morning, Harry,” he whispered to the drowsy child. “Why don’t you sleep a bit more?”

“’Kay. Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you as well, my son.”


End file.
